Rangers Love
by Slasherwriter
Summary: Trent and Conner begin dating. But what happens when they feel betrayed by the people they once thought freinds? Conner/Trent
1. Chapter 1: Mate and Date

**I don't own Power Rangers, or any of its characters**

**I noticed there was a Lack of Conner/Trent Stories on here, so I decided to write (At least) One. Post Dino-thunder, In this Fiction, Dr Oliver is kind-of a second father to all his Rangers, much like in the Series**

**Main Paring: Trent/ Conner**

**Sub Parings: Ethan/Kira and Cassidy/Devlin**

**Chapter One: Once a Ranger**

Conner McKnight, ex-Red Power Ranger walked along the corridor to Dr. Tommy Oliver's class, beside him Ethan James and Kira Ford, his ex-Team mates, they all still wore their Dino-Gems, they knew they were broken but they couldn't bring themselves to take it off.

They walked into the Classroom and Conner instantly looked around and was surprised to see Trent sitting in his usual place waiting for the rest of the Ranger team, Conner walked over and sat next to him, Kira sat next to Ethan and Dr Oliver turned to immediately see his Protégées, sitting waiting for him to start, they all made their notes as Dr. Oliver spoke about Dinosaurs and then they waited behind after class to speak to him,

"Dr. O" Kira said as way of a greeting,

"Hello Kira, Ethan, Conner, Trent" Dr O said looking up to see them standing there, "Anything I can help with?"

"We've all been wondering" Conner started,

"What Do we do now?" Trent finished

"What do you mean?" Dr O said making an Obvious sign, they turned to see a single student still there packing up,

"Hurry up Alex" Dr. O said, the student looked up and rushed our holding his bag on his elbow,

"It's always tough to return to normality, but we must make sure that we don't dwell on the past and try and just go on" Dr O said looking at the Teens,

"It seems strange after all we have seen" Ethan said,

"It's no stranger than some of those Video games you play" Conner said, causing everyone to grin.

"But No matter what" Dr. O Started, "We're still a team"

"Talking of teams" Trent remembered suddenly, "There's a Paintball competition for five players this weekend"

"Sounds like fun" Conner said, "And what better team is there than the Power Rangers?"

They all agreed to take part in the competition and said goodbye to each other, then They walked down the corridor in two Direction, Dr. O Staying to register the team, Conner and Trent walked one way and Ethan and Kira had decided to Visit Haley's.

They walked side-by-side and occasionally Conner caught Trent stealing the occasional glance at him and couldn't help smiling weakly every time he did, they had just passed the Locker room when Trent stopped, Noticing this after a single step Conner stopped as well,

"You alright Trent?" Conner asked looking concerned, His old leadership mode kicking in.

"Yeah, I was just thinking" Trent replied looking over at him,

"Anything In particular?" Conner said tilting his head slightly to show that he was interested,

"No" Trent replied blushing, "Not really",

"Ah, Never mind then" Conner said, once again showing his brilliant smile, Trent felt his heat skip a beat, _Oh how I would love to taste those lips_ he though as Conner stood looking at him, then he did something that was both Stupid and Brave, he launched himself onto Conner and knocked him to the floor. Then he pressed his lips against Conner's, he was surprised when Conner didn't push him off or even try and break the seal at the lips, when they parted, they got up and Trent couldn't take his eyes off of the floor, He'd just kissed the biggest ladies man in the whole school.

"That was…. Different" Conner said looking at Trent,

"Sorry I Don't know what came over me" Trent whispered, still looking at the floor.

Conner Wasn't conscious of doing it, he wasn't thinking, but Trent looking down at the floor, his lips waiting for someone to taste them, he moved quickly forward, and placed a hand on Trent's chin, lifting his head up to face Conner, they both moved as one lips meeting in the centre of them. They both separated their lips and their tongues met in an elegant dance in Conner's mouth. They parted and Trent spoke,

"I take it that was a pity kiss?" Trent asked looking downtrodden,

I smiled and shock his head, "No, There is a reason I never went out with Kira when she asked"

"What is the reason?" Trent said looking up into Conner's brilliantly brown eyes

"Yellow's not my colour" Conner commented looking into Trent's eyes,

"What's Your colour?" Trent asked, slightly entertained by his friends behaviour,

In answer Conner moved forward and whispered into Trent's ear, "Three guesses"

Trent laughed, "Red?" He asked

"Two Guesses" Conner said Playfully

"Blue?" Trent said, he knew the answer to the question, but he enjoyed joking with him

"Final guess" Conner whispered, he could not help grinning at the teases.

"Um, well I doubt Dr. O would be your type so White?" Trent said thoughtfully, He heard Conner laugh,

"And you think Ethan would be?" Conner said, "He's a good friend, it's just…" He was going to finish when he moved swiftly away from Trent who spun around to see Dr O walking down the corridor towards them.

"Hey Guys, we are officially part of the Match" Dr O said as he saw them, "Where's Kira and Ethan?"

"Heading to see Haley" Trent said,

"I Might head there myself, see if anything was happening" Dr O replied,

"Like what?" Conner said,

"I heard Kira's performing there this evening, Great place for people to go as _couples_" Dr Oliver commented, he had a tiny grin on his face. He raised his hand and walked out of the door that they had stood in front off.

"He couldn't have" Trent said, almost as if saying it he could make it unreal,

"How could he have though" Conner said, he was equally scared

"Then again it is Dr O, He won't say anything to anyone" Trent said confidently

"Yeah, that's true" Conner said looking out of the door at the brilliant sunshine,

"Do you want to go to that concert?" Trent asked hopefully

Conner blushed slightly, "A-as in a… a date?"

Trent blushed this time, "Only if you want to"

Conner smiled again and nodded, "Yeah why not?"

"Then lets make it official" Trent said looking at his new boyfriend smiling as Conner pulled him into another deep kiss.

**(Haley's Café)**

Dr O walked into the establishment and looked around he saw Ethan sitting with Cassidy, And Kira was sitting writing a new song, He immediately walked over and sat next to her,

"Its happened" Dr O said,

Kira looked up and smiled, "When?"

"This afternoon" Dr O said, he along with Kira had always know, from the moment that the two boys had met knew that they would end up getting together, But Ethan was completely Oblivious, they had both been trying to get Conner and Trent together as quickly as possible, but failing until now,

"So what Happened?" Kira said, watching the door, making sure that neither Conner or Trent was walking in,

"Well I only caught parts of their conversation" Dr O said placing his hands over his faces, showing that he too like all humans could tire,

"What were they saying?" Kira said looking down at her song, writing something else

"Well from what I guessed Trent kissed Conner and then got worried Conner would hate him for it, they then kissed again, and all I heard before realising what was going on was Trent saying to Conner 'I Take it that was a pity kiss'"

"So what are they planning?" Kira asked

"I told them about your performance tonight and dropped a hint that I knew about them and left them to it" Dr O said looking over, "What's your song about?"

"A Different sort of Love" Kira said, "Dedicated to a couple of Friends"

Dr Oliver laughed, "Well fine, but don't tell them I told you, Trusted teacher I may be, but match maker, defiantly not"

Kira elbowed him at that point and pointed to the door, where Trent and Conner had just walked in, they seemed happy and instantly found Dr O and Kira, both of which were looking at the paper in Kira's hand,

"Hey Dr O" Trent said, "My Dad wanted to talk to you, something about Dino-might"

Dr O frowned and stood up, "Are you sure that's what he said?"

"Yeah, does it mean something?" Conner asked, "I was standing next to Trent when he said it"

"Not really" Dr O looked worried still, he rushed off and walked out of the bar,

"Wonder what's up with him" Trent said shaking his head slightly at Dr Oliver's confusing behaviour,

"When does your Performance start?" Conner asked, his smile still playing on his face.

"About Seven" Kira said, "And I'll have a new song"

"Cool, How many you up for?" Trent asked,

"Just two tonight, then one tomorrow" Kira said looking over at her song,

"I'm going to go and see what My Dad wants with Dr Oliver" Trent said, looking at Conner, "Want to come?"

Conner smiled again and nodded, leaving Kira alone to her song, "Make sure your both here!" Kira called after them, they both turned and made the quite obvious gesture of shocked and outrage but acknowledgement as if to say, _You think we'd not?_

Ethan looked up at call, he saw Conner and Trent walking out, and Kira smiling to herself, _Wonder What's going on?_

"So Ethan, What was being a Ranger like?" Cassidy asked,

"I'll only talk about it if you swear that you wont talk about it on air" Ethan said

"Fine, I swear" Cassidy said looking at him

"Dangerous and enjoyable" Ethan commented, "Sometimes, we would love it. Others when we would argue, we'd hate it. But most of the time we were just simply waiting to help, others we'd all be in school and just simply normal"

Cassidy looked up at him, "What's it like to have had so much power, then all gone?"

"It's odd, but we have all remained best of friends, for a long time we were the only people who knew the others secrets, but then we all remained that trust"

Ethan looked at the door, first Dr. O had rushed out then Conner and Trent, "I just need to go and see something" Ethan said standing up, Kira had also stood,

He rushed out and found Kira following him, "I feel odd" Kira commenting looking at Ethan,

"Yeah, Like something is calling us elsewhere" Ethan replied

They both rushed off and found that their feet carried them to Trent's house, where they saw Dr. O's truck, they both rushed round the back to where Trent's spare key was hidden, they found it and unlocked the front door, they crept to the lab area, and found Dr O talking with Anton Mercer,

" What do you mean power once gone can be remade?" Dr O was saying

"The Gems, they can be re-forged" Anton said looking at Dr O,

"And what use would they be?" Dr O replied looking over,

"They would be safe guard" Anton said, "In case another creature like.. Mesogog ever were to appear"

"So they would be a sort-of nuclear deterrent?" Dr O replied, Ice in his voice, "They are Kids, not soldiers to be sent into battle whenever they are needed"

"But you sent them in whenever it was needed" Anton argued back,

"When another Creature turns up, you know what happens" Dr O replied,

"Yes, but why not give some support" Anton said,

"That would not be the ranger way" Trent said walking out of his hiding place, at the opposite end of the room

"Trent?" Dr O asked,

"The thing about Children that you don't get Oliver" Anton said, "they often nose around in things that don't concern them. Do they?" He shouted last part and Connor appeared, and Dr O sighed,

"And you two" Anton said, gesturing where the others sat, they both popped up and cause them all to roll their eyes,

"We're a team Dr O, keeping secrets isn't what teams do" Kira said looking at Conner and Trent who were both looking at the floor.

"True Kira, but then I was going to tell you when I returned what we discussed" Dr O said,

"We didn't know that" Ethan said,

"Why don't we ask the teens what they think Tommy?" Anton said looking at the assembled people,

They all looked among themselves, "We Trust Dr O's choice"

Every head turned to Dr Oliver, who sighed and shock his head, "We'll need some time to decide"

They all walked out towards the exit, Conner knew that Dr O wasn't happy that they were spying but felt that they knew he would've done the same.

(**Later**)

Conner had found a nice table and sat down, Trent had found him and sat next to him they secretly held their hands under the table and watched the stage, where they knew Kira was going to appear, she appeared rather quickly and stood with her microphone in front of her, there was a loud cheer as she prepared to sing,

"Hey guys, this song is dedicated to a couple of my friends" Kira said as she scaned the audience, Ethan and Dr Oliver were sitting in the front row, Conner and Trent could barley be seen in the shadows, but they had come and from what she could see, they had come as a couple,

The Band struck up and Kira began to sign (**A/N: I'm no songwriter but here goes nothing)**

_Love comes in maaa-ny forms, _

_It comes from many sources _

_But you are Together, _

_And you're my special friends_

_When first we met, I never knew _

_Just who you were,_

_But now I know, _

_Who you are _

_You are my friends_

_Once and again _

_You are my friends_

_My special Friends_

_Others may judge you_

_But always know, _

_That I shall never _

_Dooooooooo_

_You are my friends_

_Once and Again _

_You are my friends_

_My special friends_

_When we last met _

_We both knew _

_That we were friends_

_Once and forrrrr-everrrrrrr._

She ended by raising her fist into the air, the whole croud clamped and cheered, Dr O was one of those cheering loudest, Conner and Trent were both smiling and clapping, they cheered, before Conner whispered something in Trent Ear and Trent mouthed obviously, _Conner McKnight! _

But they walked to the door and waited for Kira to join them,

"Nice song Kira!" Conner said, "Listen, I'm walking Trent home, sorry but I'm going to miss your final song"

"No Problem, that's why I sung my new song first" Kira said smiling deviously, "Have a nice night both of you!" she walked back towards the bar and drunk a large glass of milkshake before rushing back to the stage.

**Chapter Two will be up soon as lovely people review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep and Stress

**I will never Own Power Rangers, Trent or Conner **

**Chapter Two: Hiding their feelings**

Conner walked out of the Café with Trent, his arm around Conner's waist, they walked down the road and found themselves immediately outside the cinema,

"I've been Dying to see that new film" Trent whispered into Conner's Ear,

"If you want we can go watch it" Conner replied looking at him, Trent nodded,

"Two for Screen 6" Conner said walking forward handing over the money needed to pay for it, they both got given their tickets and walked into screen six, they looked around, they could recognise no-one in the screen,

"Let's sit at the back" Conner whispered playfully, as they walked to the back the adverts started, mostly for insurance and Other films that would be coming out soon, Trent rested his head on Conner's shoulder and felt Conner's hand rest on top of his own, His hand was surprisingly soft, he had noticed this earlier but only now really realised it now, he looked over at Conner who had simply smiled when Trent had looked over at him then Trent went back to watching the film, he felt Conner leaning his head onto Trent's head to watch the film.

(**Haley's Cyber Café**)

Kira climbed off the stage and wandered over to Dr O and Ethan, who were talking with Haley,

"Nice Singing Kira" Haley said smiling

"Hey, where are Conner and Trent?" Ethan said looking around,

"They had to go" Kira said, giving Dr O a small smile, he nodded and went back to talking to Haley

"How's Cassidy?" Kira asked,

"We split up" Ethan said looking down at the floor, "She's Dating Devlin"

"That's a shame" Dr O said looking over, Haley had just gone to shoo some people who wanted Kira's autograph, they all waited for the fans to leave before helping Haley close up, Kira waved goodbye to her band and waited for Ethan to lift the last chair onto the table and Dr O to place the last of the stage away in the cupboard, then they watched as Haley locked the doors and they walked out, they looked around, everyone had gone and the street lights were flashing on, they looked around, Haley wandered to her car and drove off while Kira and Ethan walked briefly with Dr O and then they walked side by side, towards Kira's house.

(**Back At the Cinema**)

Trent and Conner stood up last when the credits started to role, they watched everyone else leave then they grabbed their coats and walked out they found that there was barely anyone around, they checked Conner's watch it was around 9:30 Pm, meaning that they still had an hour and a half before They had to be home, Dr O had placed them all under curfew of 11 pm meaning that they couldn't get into anymore mischief.

They walked along the street and saw Kira and Ethan running in along the street, they frowned then they saw several bikers chasing them, there was only four of them but they were all taller than Ethan or Kira,

"Let's go help them" Trent said, but Conner had raised his mobile to his ear and had begun to call someone,

"Dr O?" Conner said at last a little panicky

_What happening Conner?_ Dr O asked,

"Kira and Ethan are being chased, we could use some help" Conner replied looking at Trent and giving him a weak smile,

_Where are you?_ Dr O asked

"Near the main cinema" Conner answered

_I'm on the way_ Dr O replied ending the call,

"Let's go" Trent repeated, to a nod from Conner who followed his boyfriend round the corner and saw the bikers disappear down an alleyway, they heard a distant engine reviving and they hoped that was Dr O, they ran until they reached the mouth of the alleyway and Saw Kira and Ethan standing in a corner of the alley, Kira was stood behind Ethan who looked like he would try and fight the much taller, stronger and older bikers,

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Conner called, all heads turned to face him and Trent, then from behind them a pair of headlights emerged, temporarily blinding the Bikers, the teens ran and found Dr O looking rather angry at the bikers, they all jumped into the jeep and Dr O placed his foot onto the peddle, the tires screeched and they reversed then drove off along the road,

"Nice Timing Dr O" Kira commented looking at him,

Dr O nodded, "None of us are to stay alone tonight"

"Why?" Ethan replied looking confused

"You think they know where we live?" Conner asked, a slight note of worry in his voice

"Quite Possibly" Dr O replied,

"What do we do?" Trent whispered,

"Conner, Stay with Trent" Dr O commanded, "Ethan, Kira and I will stay at the Dino Cave"

They nodded and no one noticed, except Dr O had noticed that they had arrived at Trent's house, the two teens jumped out and said good night

They watched the truck driving off and walked into the house, Trent rushed off to explain to his dad what had happened and left Conner in the entrance area, he looked around and saw the way he and Trent had gone the first time he had been here, earlier that day.

After a few minutes Trent returned and he was smiling, "Dad says you can crash with me tonight, he's going to a conference tomorrow and said that you can stay as long as necessary"

Conner smiled widely and then was dragged by Trent into a room a little way away, Conner looked around, it was a modest room, with basic furniture, a Large white bed and a Wardrobe in the corner and a door to the left lead to an en-suite, there was a single picture sitting on the desk of Himself, Trent, Kira, Ethan and Dr O. Conner smiled as he looked at Trent who appeared as if he expected Conner to Criticise the room,

"Nice Room" Conner commented with his smile playing on his face, Trent smiled at his boyfriend, as he seemed to stand out among the white room, like a red rose in a white bouquet.

They both looked at each other and sat down on the bed, Trent looked into Conner's eyes and Conner looked straight back, they both moved closer, but moved swiftly apart when there was a knock on the door, Anton Mercer walked in and smiled as he looked at the two teens,

"I've been called away on business Trent" Anton answered the unasked question, "I'm leaving in immediately"

"Ok dad" Trent replied looking over, a slight blush on his face as he'd been caught in that position with Conner by his dad. Anton nodded and closed the door, Conner laughed as he heard the front door close a minute later,

"That was close" Trent laughed, "Now, where were we?" Trent pulled on Conner's T-shirt to pull him closer as he placed his lips onto Conner, they parted after a minute and Trent started to get ready for some sleep, Conner had to admit that he too was tired but he could have ever imagined, as he placed his head down in the darkened room he felt Trent leaning his head onto his chest, he felt happy and fell asleep.

Trent too could never had imagined how the day would turn out, just seven hours ago he had been pushing Conner onto the floor and kissing him for the first time, then he had a wonderful idea, he was sleeping beside Conner McKnight, his dream boy, the guy who this time yesterday he thought was the most unlikely person for him to ever be able to date, but he had kissed him back, then agreed to date him, and took him on a date to Kira's Performance and the Cinema, he fell asleep listening to Conner's gentle heart beat.

(**Dino-Cave**)

Kira and Ethan walked to the rooms Dr O had set up for them, he was staying in the command centre, they had agreed that they wouldn't go to school until they got their Dino-gems back, They walked into the rooms and lay down, Kira couldn't sleep she got up and checked her watch, it was about one in the morning, she crept out of the room towards the command centre, she found Dr O asleep on the floor, she crept to the computer and used it to check in on Conner and Trent, she smiled at the sight that greeted her, Trent leaning on Conner's chest, both asleep.

"Couldn't sleep?" A male voice whispered behind her, she spun and found herself looking at Dr O and Ethan standing there, Ethan was trying to see the screen but Kira hit the button,

"No, I was just checking in on Conner and then on Trent" Kira said looking at them, "They both seem fine"

"That's good" Dr O smiled, he walked over, "I'll Keep watch on them, if you want Kira"

"Thanks Dr O" Kira said, stretching, she walked climbed out of the chair and then she walked back to her room, followed by Ethan, they bid each other goodnight and climbed back into the two beds, meanwhile Dr O had reactivated the Camera, he nodded as he saw what was going on, then he turned off the camera and closed his eyes, he fell asleep. The next thing he remembered it was six o'clock in the morning and Kira was sitting whispering with Ethan, his eyes flicked open as he rushed upstairs to make the call to say he was unable to come into school today, when he was about to return to the cave he heard a massive shouting match going on between Ethan and Kira,

"I don't see how it's any of your business what's going on between Conner and Trent" Kira was shouting,

"Well I want to know, it seems everyone but me knows" Ethan shot back,

"We know because we guessed, they haven't said a thing to anyone" Dr O said walking down the corridor to the two teens, "When they are ready, they will tell people"

"So there is something going on" Ethan said looking walking to the screen and switching it on, they immediately found the same sight that greeted them five hours previously, Trent leaning on Conner's Chest, both still asleep, Ethan switched off the screen and looked around, "I didn't need to see that"

"You won't say anything?" Kira asked, "They don't know, that we know"

"Why should I keep quite?" Ethan replied, "There sleeping in the same bed, why should I not tell them I dislike what they're doing?"

"I Never thought I'd hear something like that coming from you Ethan" Dr O Replied scornfully, Kira looked like she would very much like to hit Ethan,

"Why are you so against them being happy?" Kira managed to say before she collapsed into a chair looking angrier than anyone had ever seen her,

"Because Conner's not that type of Guy" Ethan replied, "He's all over the girls, now all I can see is Trent all over Conner" He shuddered at this last part,

Kira clicked the button on the screen to see what was going on, neither Trent or Conner was visible, the covers had been neatly lane on the bed and they wondered where they had gone, until they heard a throat being cleared and every head turned to see Corner and Trent standing in the entrance, looking both angry and a slight bit of worry on their face.

**Cliff Hanger**


	3. Chapter 3: Ranger Once and Again

**Don't own Power Ranger.**

**Extra Parings added (Madison X Nick, Chip/Xander)**

**Chapter Three: Rangers Once again **

They all gulped at the look Conner and Trent was giving them, they seemed to be baring down upon the helpless Trio, they all seemed to move closer together and then tried to speak,

"Conner, Trent we were just..." Kira tried to say but Trent cut her off,

"We know what you were doing" Trent almost spat the words at Kira, they could all hear a definite level of Ice in his voice, his expression was almost unrecognisable from what they had seen earlier when they checked up on him,

"We can Explain" Kira replied

"Really?" Conner asked, a awful tone of anger in his voice,

Kira shrank back into the shadows, "Really?" Trent asked, "No one's going to say anything?"

They all hung their head and Conner and Trent shock their heads and turned their backs on them , they walked out and as they heard the cave door close, Dr O sighed, and Ethan collapsed to the floor,

"Someone should go after them" Kira said looking at the door,

"Not me" Ethan said looking over, "They'll probably smack me"

"I'll go" Kira said, "Their less likely to attack me", the two men nodded and Kira rushed off out of the door, then Dr O rounded on Ethan,

"What have you got against their happiness?" Dr O asked looking at Ethan sitting on the floor, he looked up and gave a small shrug,

"This is no Joke Ethan!" Dr O began to speak louder than normal, "They are Together, Why don't you like the fact that they are happy?"

"Well Its just the fact that they are kinda different" Ethan began,

"So your against it because of your first impression of them was incorrect?" Dr O asked almost as if scorning Ethan,

"Something like that" Ethan mumbled,

"What would you think if Conner and Trent were against your dream relationship?" Dr O asked tilting his head slightly

"I'd argue with them until they knew that's who I want to be with" Ethan replied,

"So how do you think they feel?" Dr O asked,

Ethan looked around, "Bad"

"Exactly, that's why Kira is going after them" Dr O said smiling slightly, "they feel betrayed that we would gossip about their relationship, that we would talk about it when they did not tell us about it"

"I guess I should go and apologies" Ethan said looking down,

"That would probably be best" Dr O said looking slightly happier.

(**Conner and Trent**)

They had stormed off from the people they once considered friends,

"I Can't believe them!" Trent said as he walked slightly ahead, his tone was not soft and gentle like it normal was, but bitter and angry

"Yeah, How did they even know?" Conner asked, his voice equally angry but lacking the bitterness,

"They must've been watching us last night" Trent replied, his tone softening as he talked to Conner,

"Then where can we go?" Conner asked, "if their watching yours, that means they have cameras in my house as well"

"My Dads Lab" Trent replied, "Then wherever the wind takes us"

"You mean as in leave?" Conner asked, "Leave town?"

"Yeah, there's nothing here for us, one call and we can be anywhere within 24 hours" Trent said, "We thought we had friends, but we don't, we power our gems and go"

Conner looked down and nodded, "Yeah, there's nothing here for us"

They walked towards Trent's house, not knowing Kira had been several steps behind them, and when they had stopped talking she had rushed back to the cave, when she arrived there out of breath both the men looked over,

"What's happening Kira?" Ethan asked jumping up,

Kira took several large breaths and then spoke "Their…. Their leaving"

Dr O jumped up, "Leaving as in leaving town or leaving as in leaving us alone?"

"Trent said with one call they could be anywhere within 24 hours!" Kira replied,

"We gotta go stop them" Ethan yelled jumping up and he began walking to the door,

"What are they planning?" Dr O asked, he was still sitting on the chair but looked as if he would jump up at a moment's notice,

"There regaining their gems, packing up and going" Kira said looking at Dr O,

Dr O nodded and turned on his chair to face the monitor,

"Your not going to stop them?" Kira asked, her voice slightly higher than normal

"I'm just picking this up" Dr O replied showing a piece of paper to Kira, she saw written in Dr O's hand the word _Conner_ upon it,

"A small letter I wrote while waiting" Dr O said jumping up and Kira followed him as they headed for the cave door, they found Ethan waiting there,

"Where are we heading Dr O?" He asked seeing them appear

"Conner's House, they need to show up there at some point" Dr O replied jumping into the Jeep, they drove and quickly found themselves outside Conner's house, His Mother and Father were standing on the door step,

"You must be Dr Oliver?" his father asked

"Yes, and you must be…." Dr O Began

"We are" His mother replied, "He spends a lot of time with you people"

"We are his…." Kira started to say

"Friends" Ethan finished,

"Well perhaps you can tell me why he has just gone upstairs taken pretty much everything he owns and rushed off with some young man?" Conner's father asked,

"They are going on a trip together, we were hoping to catch you before he came home" Dr O replied, trying to put a brave face on the situation,

"When you see him, tell him that he is going to be grounded for a month when he returns" His mother replied looking over at the Dino-rangers,

They nodded and left towards Trent's house, they arrived to find that it was empty, they had missed their chance to catch them, they seemed to have taken off already,

"Now what?" Kira asked, she was barely holding back tears,

"Now we wait" Dr O started, "The need time to clear their head, we just have to wait for them to return and hopefully forgive us"

They all nodded and left, not noticing that there was a note with each of their names on sitting on the side, it appeared not just Dr O wanted to speak through letters,

(**Conner and Trent**)

They were walking to where Trent had told them that they would be picked up by the Plane that Anton Mercer had ordered, they would be flying to a small town where Anton had previously had business and had a two bedroom apartment, though they doubted one would go unused,

"What the Towns name again?" Conner asked, softly

"Briarwood" Trent said sighing as they reached the airfield, they saw the plane and climbed aboard, and it took off quickly, down below they had no idea that Dr O, Ethan and Kira were watching,

(**Several Hours Later**)

Trent and Conner walked into the town after dumping their bags in the apartment, they saw a biker pull in, they looked around before seeing a striken women rushing out of a forest, then five teens following her back into the forest, they stood watching hoping they would reappear soon, but they didn't return for a couple of hours, the strange thing was, they were holding themselves as they had done after a tough battle,

Trent looked over, "why is it? Where ever we go Trouble follows?"

Conner smiled and pulled Trent into a one armed hug before looking at the teens, "Look" He pointed at them in turn and whispered the ranger colour they were most likely to be.

After that they headed immediately back to the apartment, which was very similar to Trent's room back in Reefside, plain and basically furnished, they walked around and placed their clothes in the spaces and decided to go for a walk,

**Meanwhile**

Nick, Madison, Chip, Vida and Xander walked into the old tree, there he saw Udonna reading a book, she smiled as she saw the rangers approach,

"How can I help?" She asked,

"There are a couple of people in town" Nick began, "That feel different to everyone else, more powerful, more dangerous"

Udonna frowned and looked thoughtful, "Try and Befriend them, see who they are and I can then find out what their intentions are"

"I'll do it" Nick replied smiling, "They seem new here as well"

They walked through the forest, and reached the town centre, they immediately saw the two teens they had noticed earlier, they looked quite restless, but calm, Nick was about to wander over when he heard a familiar voice, though they had only heard it once before they could recognise it,

"So you dare wander around unprotected" Koragg asked at them, looking at the Rangers, They looked over at the two teens who had rushed off at the sight of Koragg,

"Magical Force, Mystic Source" They all called out and were suddenly became their rangers, from behind a building Conner and Trent were watching,

"Great, More Rangers" Trent said sarcastically,

"Wanna go help?" Conner asked,

Trent smiled, "Why not?"

"Hey Dog Breath!" Conner called to Koragg, who spun to look at them rushing forward, when a green ranger jumped in their way,

"Get back, this guy is dangerous!" The Green ranger said,

"Yeah, so are we" Trent replied, pushing the ranger aside,

"Ready?" Conner asked,

"Ready" Trent confirmed, they rushed forward and landed several hits, before jumping back,

"I think it's time to go prehistoric on this dog" Conner said looking at him, they both raised their arms and forgetting that The Mystic Force Rangers were watching they called,

"Dino Thunder, Power up!"

"White Thunder, Power up!"

They were both suddenly in their ranger uniforms to gasps from the other rangers and Koragg, "Let's Take this guy down" Trent commented, then began to dash, he smashed several hits in a couple of seconds before Koragg stumbled back and Conner raised his Tyrano staff, he charged forward and smacked Koragg with it before he faced Koragg's sword, they both ducked and Dived until Koragg, tired retreated, they then turned to face the stunned, de-morphed Mystic Force Rangers,

"Power Down" They called and they walked forward, smiling slightly

"So that's why your different" Xander said looking at the two of them, "Your Power Rangers"

"Shhh" Conner and Trent hissed, "Someone'll hear. Listen, we'll fill you in later, stop by our place"

They quickly told them where they could be found and rushed off, before a crowd started to gather, "Ranger for less than a day and helping people already…. _AGAIN"_ Trent commented looking over at Conner, who looked around before pulling Trent closer and planting a kiss on his check, "Yeah" Conner said twisting his head to face Trent, he pulled him into a kiss and then they walked Hand in Hand to their apartment.

(**A Few Hours Later**)

Conner was sitting with his Arm around Trent when the doorbell rung, they both leapt up and Conner walked silently over to the door, he looked through the glass and found Nick talking with the other rangers and a women dressed all in white, he opened the door and they walked in, in single file, Trent had leapt up at seeing who it was,

"Hey Guys" Madison said sitting down in the room, the others were looking around, the women in the white was standing near the door,

"I think we said, we owed you an explanation" Conner said sitting next to Trent, the Mystic Rangers nodded,

"Well as you know, we're Ex-Power Rangers" Trent started, "We'll where to start"

"At the Beginning?" Chip put in, they all looked at him, and Xander shock his head and placed his arm around Chip who moved closer to Xander,

"Well I'll let Conner Tell you" Trent said looking at Conner, who smiled slightly and nodded,

"We'll I guess it started when, Me, Ethan and Kira got detention, we were as different as possible. We ended up finding our three Dino-gems, and then we found out that our Teacher than had given us detention was an Ex-Power ranger, we ended up running outside to rescue the town from the dino-bio zords, which the evil Mesogog, and evil side of Trent's father had unleashed. which is when we first morphed, we faced several beasts before Dr Oliver was captured, but he escaped with the black dino-gem, he joined our team then, after a series of fights we faced an evil ranger" Conner began,

"I'll take over from here" Trent spoke up and Conner nodded, "The Evil of the white dino-gem was powerful, it engulfed the good side of me, then after I attacked them several times, Zeltrax felt angry that Mesogog favoured me over him, so framed me for betrayal, I was strapped to a table and was going to be destroyed, until Mesogog returned to being my father and freed me, I swore not to tell his secret and went to help the Rangers, who were fighting Zeltrax, I helped and saved Dr O's life meaning they began to trust me, Long-story short, we eventually fought Zeltrax and sacrificing our zords, we finally destroyed him, then by draining our gems of power, we destroyed Mesogog."

They stopped for breath, "So if you drained the gems of power, how can you morph?" the women in white asked looking over,

Conner piped up and began telling the final part of the tale, "We went back to school for several weeks, until Dr Oliver had a Meeting with Trent's dad, he told him that the gems could be repowered, we then powered our gems up and overheard them spreading our secrets around, so we left and ended up using this apartment, which Trent's Dad owns"

They all sat in silence of a time, the women in white was staring at them as if to check their story was true,

"So Do you ever plan on returning?" Nick asked,

"Eventually" Conner answered,

"Their story checks out" The women spoke, "They have not told lies to us, nor do they wish to hurt us"

"No Offence meant" Trent said looking up, "But none of you have introduced yourself"

"I am the white witch, Udonna" the women in white inclined her head slightly,

"Nick"

"Madison, but most people call me Maddie"

"Vida, but most people call me V"

"Xander and this is my boyfriend, Charlie also called Chip"

The dino rangers nodded at the introductions, and they spent an enjoyable evening simply talking with the mystic rangers who left around 9, saying that they had stuff to do,

"They seem nice" Maddie said walking down the path,

"They didn't seem to care that me and Chip are together" Xander put in, "Most people would hate us for it, they seem fine with it though"

"They are wise beyond their years" Udonna put in, "Which is interesting"

"They seem cool" Nick put in smiling at the jokes Trent had been telling,

"Wonder if they'll help us often?" Chip asked thoughtfully,

"Whenever we are in grave need, they will come" Nick repeated what Conner had told them,

(**Trent and Conner**)

They sighed as they watched the Mystic Rangers walk away, then Trent sat down and Conner followed him he collapsed in the chair next to him and Trent placed his hand over Conner's,

"Listen, Conner" Trent began, "I know its soon, but I wanted to ask you and tell you something's"

"What's up?" Conner asked smiling at Trent,

"I wanted to know when you realised you…. You…. Liked me" Trent asked, looking into Conner's eyes,

Conner smiled slightly more, "Remember when we first met?"

Trent nodded, and began to smile,

"Well I realised you were good looking then, but it was only when you gained your dino-gem and we began to hang out more, that I realised, I liked you in that way, but now…." Conner trailed off, blushing profusely,

"Now?" Trent asked,

"I Really Like you, more than anyone else, I think…. I think… I think I love you" Conner said,

Trent blushed and pulled Conner close so he could whisper in his ear, "I Was going to say that, I don't just like you Conner McKnight, I Love You"

The separated and then pulled each other into a deep kiss, their tongues' once again doing an elegant dance in their mouths, then they parted and smiled at each other, before Trent place his head onto the chest of his boyfriend and turned on the TV, They watched and then heard from the News program Cassidy's voice,

"Thunder Rangers appear to have fallen out, since two of their number has appeared many miles away in the small town of Briarwood, The Reaction of the public is certainly explains the mood of the town" She cut away to a screen filled with a women, Conner and Trent knew all too well, Principle Randell,

"The Rangers have always stuck together, so I believe this is just a set back" She was saying, "At least I Hope so, otherwise help us"

"Once again, I'm Cassidy Cornell" Cassidy said and the screen changed to the main news reader,

"Thank you Cassidy for another Brilliant Ranger Report" The man said smiling, Trent changed channel at this point and they found a nice film to watch for the rest of the evening, Trent Fell asleep on Conner's chest, but Conner remained awake playing with Trent's hair, he rested his head on Trent's hair and looked at the mirror, he saw two happy faces shining back at him, he smiled as he looked at the mirror, he was sitting on a sofa, Trent Mercer asleep on his chest, he looked at the boy he seemed not to care what the world thought as long as he could lie here with Conner now, Conner had to admit, that he would never had believed when he had first fallen for the white Ranger how far they would go to be together, he fell asleep.

His dreams were disturbed by visions of his previous battles, and what could've been if he'd asked Trent out before the fall of Mesogog.

Conner awoke to find Trent looking up at him, his hand on Conner's chest, "Hey Handsome" Conner said as he yawned, looking at Trent who smiled slightly,

"That's one of the best greetings anyone's ever given me" Trent said Kissing Conner's lips and as he pulled back Conner kissed him full on and as they parted smiled at him

"Ok, now it's the best ever" Trent said smiling at Conner, who smiled back,

"I need to hit the shower" Conner's said standing up looking around, and then he leaned forward and whispered into Trent's ear, "Care to Join me?"

Trent jumped backwards grinning widely, "Conner McKnight! I never knew you could be like this" but he pulled him into a long kiss, and followed as Conner walked towards his room, which was in the same state it had been when they arrived, plain and undisturbed, they walked to the bed and collapsed, kissing each other as if there was no tomorrow, They only Parted when they pulled were pulling Conner's and Trent's Shirts off, they both seemed to stare at the others torso, Trent stopped kissing for a minute to walk to his room and came back holding a bottle and a single condom, Conner shock his head and laughed,

"Expecting something?" Conner asked

"I'm always prepared for the unexpected" Trent answered looking down at Conner who laid his hands on Trent's abs, Trent pushed Conner back and climbed over him, he felt a hardness between Conner's legs, much like his own, He continued to kiss Conner but something was nagging in the back of his mind, "Conner, have you done anything like this before?" he asked

Conner looked at him then shock his head, "No, never"

"Neither have I. I guess we're both Virgins then?" Trent laughed

"Yeah, I wanted my first to be with someone special" Conner looked up, "I'm Glad its you"

"So am I" Trent whispered playing with the button on Conner's Trousers, they eventually gave and Trent smiled as he saw Conner unzipping his own Trousers, once they had kicked these off, they stepped back and looked at one another, they both smiled as they moved closer, kissing the other genteelly, then Conner grabbed Trent's Pants and in one moved wiped them off, Trent followed suit pulling Conner's off, the both Parted to look at their partner in full, then they moved as one placing a single figure on the others tip, they both let out a moan of Lust and Trent moved first, he pinned Conner down and kissed him softly and then moved lower down, kissing his neck, then his chest, he moved lower until he reached the penis and grabbed hold of it with one hand he began moving it up and down, he smiled deviously as his hand moved up and down, Conner was gasping in Pleasure and Trent suddenly stopped, Conner took a moment to notice then saw Trent preparing to kiss the tip, when he did Conner again moaned in pleasure, then He felt it become warm and wet, he looked over and saw Trent head moving up and down, his lips around it, as he noticed this Trent added his tongue and Conner Moaned again, this time it was not just random moans, but Trent could hear Conner Moaning his name, he continued for many minutes until he stopped looking up at Conner whose face was shining with sweat and smiling deeply.

They quickly changed positions and Conner did the same first kissing Trent softly and then kissing his neck and torso and then reaching this stiff Penis, His touch made Trent move uneasily, but at a reassuring look from Conner, Trent waited, Conner moved his hand slowly up and down, Trent began moaning in pleasure, then he stopped and placed his lips upon it and Trent moaned loudly, Conner began to find a rhythm, when Trent Pull Conner's head off of it, he looked up and Trent smiled, "Maybe we could finish that Later"

Connor smiled again and looked confused, "What do you want to be?"

Trent looked thoughtful, "I'll bottom, then next time I'll top" he stopped and looked worried, "There will be a next time?"

Conner smiled widely again, "Of course, as long as you want too"

Trent replied with a long deep kiss which was clearly a _Yes_,

Conner spread Trent's legs so he could see the Trent's Entrance, he placed a knee on the bed so he could look at Trent in full, from the slightly embarrassed face to the legs stretching to the end of the bed, He used two fingers and leaned forward, Trent noticed what he was doing and Relaxed allowing Conner's fingers entrance, he let the fingers in slowly, then he began to spread them out, then he pulled them backward slowly and carefully, Trent was sitting still, he knew Conner, like himself was filled with Lust but he also realised that Conner was being incredibly careful and soft with him, knowing it was his first time, he felt the fingers move out slightly until only the tips were inside, the he felt them moved back in, he felt them moved backwards and forwards, every few times the rhythm would get slightly faster, until Trent was again moaning in pleasure, when Conner Decided that Trent was Ready, Conner removed his fingers and stepped to the desk, he slipped the condom on and placed some lube on it, walking towards Trent, who was waiting for him, Conner kneeled on the bed and placed Trent's legs on his shoulders, he slowly lined up and placed himself at the entrance, he carefully pushed himself inside, Trent moaned loudly but was smiling.

Connor began to thrust slowly, Trent was moaning Conner's name softly, but he was knowing pleasure beyond anything he had ever felt before, but there was a slight under note of pain, but it was drowned in a flow of pleasure every time Conner thrust in to him, how long they lay their thrusting in and out, they did not care after a while Conner made once last thrust and both he and Trent came, Conner collapsed onto Trent while the white liquid dripped onto its owners chest, Conner looked into Trent's eyes, which seemed to be glowing, they pulled closer and Kissed more passionately than ever, Conner pulled out and removed the Condom throwing it In a bin, Trent had sat up looking around he walked into the bathroom and switched on the water, he felt Conner's hands on his chest and turned to face him with the water beating down on their heads, they rubbed the soap all over and let the water beat down on his head cleaning them as they kissed and felt each other, all too soon they realised that they had been in for an hour and climbed out, drying themselves and going back to their rooms to get dressed, they looked at the clock for the first time, it was nearly two o'clock in the afternoon, the sun had barely been up when Conner had invited Trent into his room, but they had both had more fun than ever before, they both walked out of the apartment, Conner had his arm loosely around Trent's waist and Trent had his arm around Conner's shoulders, they walked for a couple of hours before they decided that they would stay here, though they were being pulled in to another group of Rangers, they had to admit, this town was lovely.

**(Meanwhile 1)  
**

It wasn't just Conner and Trent who had seen the news report the previous night, Dr O had been watching for any sign of them, when he had seen it, he had to shack his head and laugh slightly, _why is it where ever they went Conner and Trent seemed to attract trouble_

Kira came bounding in the next day she plainly had not seen the news report, "Any word from Conner or Trent?"

"No Kira, nothing" Dr O replied looking straight at her, "Why don't you go talk to Ethan, he's taking this very hard"

Kira smiled sadly and rushed off. Dr O smiled too, he, like Conner and Trent had always known Ethan had a thing for Kira, but they wondered if the two of them would get together, so now Dr O was putting the plan to get the two of them together.

**(A/N: This is the last time we'll be seeing Ethan, Kira and Dr Oliver for a few chapters :( )**

(**Meanwhile 2)**

Xander and Chip were sitting in their base, Maddie and V walked in looking around and seeing them the two girls headed over,

"Hey guys" V said looking at them,

"Hey Maddie, V" The Boys replied looking at them, "Can we help with anything?"

"We wanted to talk about Conner and Trent" Maddie said straight up,

"What about them?" Xander asked,

"we wanted to ask you what you really think of them" V whispered,

"There two nice, slightly cute guys who want to help us out a bit" Chip replied,

"We think" V started but at a look from Maddie she rephrased it, "I think, that they might be… You know. Together"

The two boys looked thoughtful, "Maybe"

"They've been rangers longer than us, they must know something's about Relationships between rangers" Xander added,

"We could go talk to them" Chip added looking hopeful,

The four rangers nodded as they got up and headed out, they smiled.

**Sorry I didn't put this chapter up yesterday, but as compensation, I added the Sex sence, Reviews are much loved **


	4. Chapter 4: A Storm and Wisdom

**I Will Never Own Power Rangers**

**Chapter Four: Knowledge and Storms **

Conner was sitting watching the TV when he heard the door, he looked around, Trent was having a rest in his room, he walked quietly over to it and opening it slightly, he saw Maddie, V, Chip and Xander, he opened it wide and smiled as they looked at him,

"Hey Conner, can we talk to you?" Xander asked looking at him,

"Yeah, sure. Come on in" Conner replied, standing aside to let them inside, they walked inside and looked around,

"Where's Trent?" Chip asked,

"Asleep" Conner replied, he gestured for them to sit while he lent against the wall he looked out of the window, he could clearly see a storm was brewing, "So what can I help with?"

"We wanted to talk about some Ranger stuff" V said,

Conner nodded for them to continue and continued looking out of the window, "Anything in particular?"

"Relationships mainly" Xander asked

Conner turned to face them, "Relationships between Rangers?"

They all nodded and Conner looked thoughtful, "They are generally frowned upon, but they are more dangerous, and they put the team in slightly more danger, but as long as there are some definite feelings there, they are allowed"

The four Mystic force Rangers looked at each other and Maddie sighed and asked, "Are you speaking from experience or just from what you have been told?"

Conner laughed softly, "What are you asking?"

"Whether you've ever had relations with a fellow ranger" Chip said,

"Yes he has" Trent said walking out of his room,

"Hey, Nice sleep?" Maddie asked,

"Refreshing enough" Trent replied smiling at Conner, but the as he looked out the window his face relaxed and he turned to face the others in the room,

"Oh, so that's why you didn't dislike us when I told you Chip was my boyfriend" Xander asked, "Cos' you and Trent are together"

Conner sighed and Trent smiled weakly, "Yeah" They said at the same time, they sat and stood in an awkward silence for a while after this and then V looked up, "Is that why you left your homes?"

"One of them" Trent replied giving a weak smile to Conner who replied in turn,

They all seemed to realise that neither of the two older rangers wanted to talk about it any longer so they changed track at top speed, "Nasty weather isn't it?" Chip commented gesturing out of the window,

"Yeah" Conner replied, Trent looked slightly worried,

"We should get going" V said eventually,

"So soon?" Trent asked, with a note of fake concern, only Conner could tell though as he was the only one to know, having known Trent so long.

"Yeah, Udonna wants to talk with us at 6 so we need to be heading there now" Chip replied, standing up then he pulled Xander up, V and Maddie jumped up too and they followed Xander and Chip out of the apartment and Conner waved them off, he shook his head and walked over to Trent,

"Let's hope this storm passes, You're not too fond of them are you" Conner asked Trent, who shook his head, just as they both turned to face each other when they saw the rain begin to fall, Trent backed away into his room as the door went again, Conner rolled his eyes and went to the door, he opened it and he saw Anton Mercer standing there, a box in his arms, as well as a couple of letters,

"Ah, McKnight, I needed to drop these off here for yourself and Trent" Anton spoke in nearly a whisper but Conner caught every word,

"Why don't you come in?" Conner asked politely,

"I Need to be going soon, I do have other business to deal with" Anton replied handing the box over to Conner, who placed it on the floor, he then took the letters and Anton nodded as he left Conner holding the letters and looking at the package, he saw a note scribbled on the top,

_Eggs: Tyrano and Drago _

He smiled as he realised what was inside, his and Trent's Zords eggs were inside the parcel, he opened it to find the two eggs waiting, he then turned his attention to the letters in his hand, and he saw that one labelled_ Conner_ and the other was labelled _Trent_. He recognised the hand writing and placed them on the side board, and saw a flash of Bright Blue, followed by a loud crack and a tiny whimper from Trent's room, Conner immediately headed to Trent's room, as he entered, another Crash of Thunder was heard, he saw Trent curled up in a corner of the room his head in his arms, and legs tucked up to his chest, Conner walked immediately over to him and placed an arm around him and Trent looked up slightly, then at another flash and Crash he retreated, back to the corner.

Conner sighed, he placed one hand behind Trent on his back and one on his arm, and "Trent?" he asked softly,

Trent looked up slightly in response, "I want to ask you what you feel at my touch" Conner said sounding hopeful that this would work

"Warm, soft, safe" Trent replied,

Conner smiled slightly, "And when I rap my arms around you, do you still feel safe?"

Trent nodded, and Conner wrapped his arms around Trent who looked up slightly, "Nothing will ever hurt you while you're in my arms" Conner whispered and Trent looked up fully, to see Conner's arms around him and although the storm was still blazing he no longer felt scared for he knew Conner was there for him, after about an Hour the storm died down, and Trent felt safe enough to stand up, he walked into the Main living area he saw the box and laughed, "Zords!" he called to Conner, who had just followed, smiling.

Trent pulled the white dino-Zord egg out of the box, he smiled as he held it, then he frowned looking into the bottom of the box, he handed both Eggs to Conner as he pulled a shield out of the box and gasped,

"The Shield of Triumph!" Conner laughed, Trent looked out of the window and gasped, "Conner!" he called, Conner placed the eggs in the box and rushed over, Trent's white dino quad and Conner red dino bike were sitting outside, Conner punched the air laughing, "Least we can get around easier now!" Trent smiled as Conner looked out the window, and his face fell,

"We might need our zords, Looks like dog-breath has some friends" Conner called, they saw the eggs wobbling and they rushed them outside they saw the Mystic Rangers battling with the giant creature, the eggs cracked open and the two dino zords appeared, Conner's morpher flashed as the egg grew and the pigment of the dino's flashed, the Tyrano and Drago were waiting for their masters,

"Ready?" Conner asked,

"Ready" Trent confirmed,

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" Conner called ,

"White Thunder, Power Up!" Trent Called,

They turned into their ranger uniforms and Jumped onto their Zords, they saw the Monster look over in horror at the two approaching Dino-zords,

"Hey Trent, should w try and combine them?" Conner called to Trent,

"Sounds fun" Trent called back,

They both thought the same thing _I Hope this works_

They saw Conner's Zord take on its normal megazord form, and Trent's split into multiple parts, its wings formed into a long blade while its body joined onto Conner's Zord, its head fell on top of The megazord and slipped off onto its back connecting, just leaving a head on the top, They looked at each other and sighed,

"Flight-force Megazord" They called as they looked over at the two other battlers, who moved apart as they charged forward,

"Tyrano Tail!" They called and they charged forward slamming the tail into the monster, which stepped back,

"Mystic Seal!" They heard the Mystic Rangers call, and it slammed into the monster which exploded and the two Megazord's stood side by side, their rangers cheering.

They quickly headed back to either the old tree or their apartment, they gave each other a high-five but didn't bother to meet up, Conner walked into the Room followed by Trent, who immediately kissed Conner full on,

"Thanks, for earlier" Trent smiled to Conner as they parted, Conner just smiled as Trent pulled him closer and placed his head on Conner's shoulder, and his arms around his back.

**6 Months Later and miles away (I Know it's a long jump but hang tight**

A Duck and dodge allowed him to pass through the attacks, he punched one of the figures in the chest, and he collapsed back, then using a high kick he knocked the other to the floor, they were both out cold, he stood smiling walking towards where his masters were waiting, he kneeled before them until he heard someone calling him

"McKnight!" A man called from behind them and he turned to face the man, "You have mail!"

He jumped up, only one person ever wrote to him, his brother, but when he was handed the letter he saw his Father's handwriting, he opened it carefully, dreading what he would see and read,

_Eric, _

_Since neither you nor your brother lives with us anymore, we're moving, to Australia. So this is good bye, Have a nice life, _

_Would say I love you and your brother, but I wouldn't want to lie, you two have been a burden on us for too long, now we are taking the rest of our lives to enjoy ourselves._

_Never contact us again!_

_Mr. and Ms McKnight _

It took a moment for the message to sink in, he collapsed to the floor and he saw his masters rushing over he felt one hand pull the letter from him and they read it out loud,

"McKnight, as in Conner McKnight?" Dustin asked,

"Yeah, you know my twin brother?" Eric asked standing up,

"Yeah, we worked alongside him once" Tori replied,

"Your parents sound awful" Dustin commented re-reading the letter,

"They are" Eric replied, then at a look from the three of his masters he spoke on, "Conner and Me, we were always close friends, we spent nearly all of our time together, until they sent me here" he gestured around, "Then Conner was encouraged to spend most of his time doing Soccer, he gained some friends, then started hanging with a weird crowd"

The three masters looked at each other, and they silently agreed to tell Eric his brother was a ranger, "Strange how?"

"They had nothing in common" Eric replied looking at the floor, "There was, a Computer whiz, a singer, an Artist and him a jock, they also hung with one of their teachers nearly all of their free time"

"They did have one thing in common, the same as us" Shane spoke softly,

"What was that Master?" Eric asked,

"He's a Power…." Dustin began before they saw someone rushing forward, "Cam!" they called,

"Hey guys" Cam answered the calls from them, "Can we talk in private?"

"Eric, wait here if you would, we'll be back in a minute" Tori asked, Eric nodded and the four of them rushed off towards their living quarters,

"What's up?" Tori asked, "We need to get back to our student"

"Two of the Dino Rangers have gone rouge" Cam stated plainly,

"They want us to take them down?" Shane asked, Cam shook his head, "Then why are you telling us?"

"One of their brothers is a student of yours" Cam stated again, all heads turned to see Eric, still crying over his parents letter,

"So" Tori Began, "Their attacking innocence?"

"No" Cam replied,

"Breaking the law?" Shane asked,

"No" Cam Replied, "They've ran off, No one knows where"

"What do we tell him?" Tori asked, "He's in enough pain already"

"We tell him the truth and then help him find his brother" Said a male voice,

"Then you guys bring him back here and train" A second voice continued,

"Hunter, Blake!" The four of them called as they saw them,

They nodded, but stopped when the saw Cam's father, Sensei Watanabe Walking in holding a box, "I took the liberty of getting these for you" he opened the box, Seven ninja amulets sat there, full powered up and ready to use, the six of them took theirs and they started at him,

"Who's that one for?" Hunter asked, gesturing to the one symbol left,

"Eric McKnight" Sensei Watanabe answered, "He needs to help his brother dearly"

"Eric Come" Tori called, and Erik wandered towards them he kneeled and held his head close to the ground,

"Rise Eric McKnight, the time has come" Sensei Watanabe said holding his hand widely apart, Eric stood, and looked at the Six Rangers and the Sensei,

"Your Brother needs your help" Shane said, "It's time we tell you what you should have known many moons ago"

"What has happened to Conner?" Eric asked, looking up, panic spreading across his face,

"You're Brother" Tori began, "Is a Power Ranger"

Eric looked at the Rangers and a grin broke his face, "My Brother is a Power Ranger? You're joking right?"

"No" A female voice spoke behind them,

They turned to face who it was,

"It's Good to see you again Eric" Haley smiled to him, She was carrying a black briefcase and looked at the Ninja Rangers

"Haley?" Eric asked, "Let me guess, you're a ranger too?"

"No, but I worked him during most of his time as a ranger" Haley spoke, "Tommy would lose it, if he knew I was here",

"Any proof?" Eric asked,

Haley knelt down and opened the briefcase he pulled a Disk out of her pocket and turned to face them all, "You might want to see this Eric", he rushed over and looked at the screen, it was blank, then Haley hit a button and A picture of five figures appeared, he recognised Conner Immediately, he saw him raise one arm and a red morpher appeared on his arm as did other morpher's on the four others, He heard Conner call "Ready?" then they morphed into the Dino Thunder Rangers, Haley stopped the Video and looked at Eric, whose face was pale.

"My Brother needs me?" Eric asked, "What can I do?"

"Nothing without this" Sensei Watanabe said raising the morphing coin, and walking forward, "Rage as great as the Flame, you are the Orange wind ranger" he took it and nodded to the Sensei and walked alongside the other Rangers,

"Where are we heading?" Eric asked,

"To meet with some old friends" Haley said smiling

**(Back With Conner and Trent)**

The months had passed quietly, they had not had to get involved with any ranger business, but they had been keeping in touch with The Rangers, giving them advice, Sparing with them or just simply chatting, but what they had noticed, they didn't have to eat or Drink anything, but they did, just because they could.

Thought the months had been rough and Conner and Trent dearly wished to return, they knew something big was coming, even Leanbow, whom they'd trained with several times admitted something dark was coming, they looked out and sighed, If their fellow dino-rangers were going to do anything then they would've done something sooner. They walked along the room waiting, then they heard a bleep, and Dived for their morpher, they heard the same voice say the same thing,

"The Gates of Darkness are open, we need you now!"

**I Know that was a long jump, but nothing really interest would've happened, it would've been 3 or 4 Chapters of filler, which is boring, plus we get to meet the illusive Eric McKnight, Conner Beloved brother, **

**Now, you can choose, whether you want the story to have a happy ending (Wedding and a Funeral), or a sad one (Wedding and a bad ending Funeral) (Still around 6-7 Chapters left Its just I like to know where to head with the story.**

**P.S. We also learn that Conner grew up in a abusive home, Next Time its Eric (As Orange Ninja Ranger) Vs. Mum and Dad **

**P.P.S: Dr Oliver, Kira and Ethan Return next Chapter **

**P.P.P.S: This Fan fiction will contain other groups of Rangers including: Operation Overdrive, Jungle fury and RPM (Maybe SPD As well)**


	5. Chapter 5: Battle of Briarwood

**I Don't Own Power Rangers,**

**Sorry it's been so long, I decided to re-watch every Episode of Dino Thunder. **

**Parings: **

**Conner/Trent (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)**

**Kira X Ethan (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)**

**Elsa X Anton (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)**

**Cassidy X Devlin (Power Rangers Dino Thunder)**

**Tori X Eric (Power Rangers Ninja Storm)**

**Chip/Xander (Power Rangers Mystic Force)**

**Nick X Madison (Power Rangers Mystic Force)**

**Udonna X Leanbow (Power Rangers Mystic Force)**

**Mack/Will (Power Rangers Operations Overdrive)**

**Dax X Rose (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive)**

**Lily X Theo (Power Rangers Operation Overdrive)**

**Jarrod/Casey (Power Rangers Jungle Fury)**

**Scott/Flinn (Power Rangers Jungle Fury)**

**Sky/Bridge (Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta)**

**Syd X Jack (Power Rangers Space Patrol Delta)**

**Chapter Five: Battle in Briarwood**

Eric walked calmly down the road behind the Ninja storm Rangers, they were silent as they approached Eric's house, and they saw the moving van outside it and his parents were helping lift a sofa inside,

"Where is he?" Eric called, His parents spun around to frown upon him

"Where is who?" his father asked,

"Conner" Eric hissed,

"Why should we tell you?" his mother asked

"He's my brother" Eric replied looking at them

"Even if we knew, we wouldn't tell you" his mother replied

"You don't know where you own son is?" Tori asked, discussed in her voice,

"We wouldn't even care if he dead, we don't need them ruining our lives" His father replied smiling, they could see the rage building up inside of Eric,

"Tell me or we use fists" Eric replied,

"Don't try it boy, last time you tried to stop me, remember what happened?" His father asked,

"Four Broke ribs and a broken leg" Eric replied, "That was before I had this" He showed the coin and his father laughed,

"A Trinket?" His mother laughed,

"Let's show you what this 'Trinket' can do" Eric replied

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" Eric called, the fire erupted around him and turned into a orange ranger suit, then the helmet dropped down and he felt it fit on,

"Ninja Fire Ranger" Eric called, He punched forward but his hand was coughed by something, he tried moving it forward, his father stepped back and his teachers made ready to morph,

"So Like Your Brother" a male voice stated, then he saw a hand appear, followed by a whole body, he recognised the man holding his arm as that weirdo teacher, Conner had always hung around with,

"Tommy?" Haley asked

"We can talk later Haley" Dr O replied, then they saw two teens rushing up behind them

Eric retracted his arm, and de-morphed, "Wow, I see what you mean, he does look like Conner" Kira added looking at him,

"Yeah and right now, Conner needs us all" Dr O said, "Except you two", He motioned to Conner's parents,

"We don't even know where Conner is though Dr O" Ethan replied

"Actually" Dr O began, "I have known for sometime"

"Where are they then?" Eric asked,

"Briarwood" Dr O replied

"That town where all those monsters have been appearing?" Kira asked,

"Yep" Dr O nodded,

"Then let's go!" Erik shouted, which caused them all to jump, they nodded and Dr O gestured to a jeep parked behind the van. Kira, Ethan and Dr O, jumped into the front and the seven Ninja's climbed carefully into the back, they took off quickly and headed out of town, they sat in silence, as they drove, until Dr Oliver spoke up,

"We should see Briarwood after we pass the next hill" Dr O stated as he drove quickly over the hill, they skidded to a halt and gasped, flames were engulfing the city, and a huge gate was sitting squarely in the middle of the city, Guarding it was a series of monsters they all jumped out and waited ready to morph,

"You heard the Master, No One gets in or out, anyone who tries, dies" One of the creatures spoke and stepped forward, they all stood ready to battle when they saw a white blur and then several of the creature collapsed down defeated, they exploded and then they saw the rest retreat, several citizens rushed passed and a single figure stood in their way, Dr O stepped forward,

"Trent!" He called to the figure, which looked up, and de-morphed,

"What are you doing here?" Trent replied, his voice was its usual calm self, he had a small cut on his cheek, Crimson Blood was clearly visible, his white shirt was ripped in several places and he walked with a slight Limp.

"We came to help you and Conner" Dr O stated, he looked around at the city below and saw what appeared to be a massive invasion, he saw a huge black gate, "What's going on?"

"Massive Invasion, Conner and I got separated when some Monsters caught us near the centre of the City, I decided to help evacuate some civilians" Trent Replied looking over his shoulder at the city.

"So where can we help?" Eric asked, Trent frowned at him, he tilted his head slightly before realising it wasn't Conner

"The City is under Attack, I'm off to try and find Conner. So I would say that we should start to attack their fortifications near the forest" Trent replied,

"Ranger Up!" Dr O called,

The Three dino rangers called their morpher's, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!" they changed into their Ranger forms, Trent Smirked

"White Thunder, Power up!" He called and he to became his ranger from.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" The others shouted, they quickly became their ranger power and Trent rushed off.

"Let's go Rangers!" Eric called he rushed off towards the forest, The Rangers all nodded and followed, they found a group of teens hiding behind a bin, they ran when they saw the Rangers coming towards them, they quickly found the fortifications and Ran into battle, Eric was duelling two at once while Dr O, Kira and Ethan were battling an army of Hidiacs and Styxoids.

The Ninja Rangers were fighting several monsters when it happened, they looked at a tall building and saw a several Monsters standing atop, fighting a single figure, the figure smacked the monsters off of the building and then vanished. They looked down and found several monsters walking towards them, a flash made them shield their eyes, They saw Trent rushing around, he saw them and rushed over,

"No sign of him" Trent called when a couple of Monsters flew at him, he drew the Drago Sword and waved it, "Drago Arrows!", the arrows zoomed to the monsters slammed to the floor, Trent followed them as they retreated, the main group saw a important looking Monster walking towards them, Shane ran at it, but the monster just beat him into a wall, they saw a man walk forward and the monster turned to face him, it ran at him, he jumped into the air and then they monster Kicked out at him, he turned at grabbed the leg, spinning it around, he jumped again and kicked it in the chest, it slammed into the floor and jumped up, once again it tried to attack him, it punched out and he slapped the hand to the side, again and again they battled until the man kicked out at the monster and suddenly in a blur of red was behind the monster, spinning around and Kicking it in the back, it fell down and Exploded, Eric knew who this was and rushed over de-morphing, pulling his twin into a hug,

"It's great to see you Conner!" Eric called,

Conner smiled and returned the hug, "And you Eric, what are you doing here?"Eric looked up and jumped back as he looked at his brother's face, he had a cut on his left temple and dried blood had stained his face, Conner shrugged as his brother was about to ask about them.

"Dr Oliver told us that you guys needed us" Eric replied looking over at the Rangers, who were resting for a moment, before any more monsters attack them, Conner frowned and looked over at them, he noticed that Dr Oliver was looking the most tired, and that the Ninja Rangers seemed to be the most Injured.

"Where's Trent?" Conner asked frowning,

"I was looking for you!" Trent snapped behind them,

"Not My fault I got ambushed by several members of the Ten Terrors, The Master appears to have brought them back!" Conner replied looking over,

"Where are the Mystic rangers?" Trent asked,

"Fighting the Master, Mystic Mother is helping them" Conner replied, they felt the ground shake and all spun around and saw a giant Monster Walking towards them,

"Now what? We forgot the Zords!" Kira shouted

Conner and Trent turned to face each other, "Lets deal with him!" Conner replied, "Tyrano Zord!"

"Drago Zord!" Trent replied,

The two Dino Rangers jumped up and climbed into their Zords, "Flight-Max Megazord!" they called and their two Zords joined together,

"Wow!" Kira exclaimed looking up

"Nice" Ethan added

"I think it's time for the Ankylozord!" Trent commented, the Wings of the Drago Zords moved to the back and the Ankylozord joined, "Double Drill Attack!" The Two Rangers called and the Drills powered up, slicing down the center of the monster, it exploded and everyone cheered,

A few minutes later they saw Conner and Trent walking towards them, then they looked to the skyline, another Monster was there, but there were beams of lights attacking it and it was swelling, after a minute, the monster exploded and they heard loud cheering, the dino and ninja rangers ran to where it was centering and they saw the mystic rangers surrounded by people and creatures of the forest, the mystic rangers saw Conner and Trent walking towards them and roared, they charged at them, pulling them into a group hug,

"You two, where have you been?" Nick asked

"Leading the defense of the city" Conner replied

"Really?" Chip asked

"Where do you think we got the wounds, from a cat?" Trent joked, they all laughed, "By the way, Party at our place, you guys in?"

The mystic rangers nodded and the two dino rangers laughed, "Catch you at six" Conner called as they walked back to the group,

**(Six O'clock)  
**

There was a knock at the door and Conner looked around, everything was set, all the fighters of the final Battle were waiting, par the mystic rangers, Trent opened the door and let them in, Nick walked in with Maddie holding his hand, Xander came next with his arm around Chip, Udonna and Leanbow walked in, smiling to each other, Daggeron walked in talking with V and they saw Clare bringing up the rear of the group, everyone walked around introducing each to one another, Udonna and Leanbow seemed particularly interested in speaking to Dr O whom was equally interested in talking with the white witch and her husband.

Conner and Trent made sure everyone was having a good time and come the middle of the night, they were found talking with Ethan, Kira and Dr O. Everyone else had either left together or were talking among themselves.

"You don't know how sorry we are" Dr O was saying,

"It's in the past, we're a team. It's time for us to act like it" Conner shrugged as he watched Kira and Ethan looking less sheepish as they stood there,

"So… no grudges?" Kira asked, Trent shock his head,

"Life's too short" Trent replied.

"So, what's been going on with you two?" Conner asked, the mystic rangers had explained everything that they had done

"We've had to plan two weddings" Kira told him,

"Who's getting married?" Trent asked,

"Devin and Cassidy" Dr O filled in,

"And us" Ethan whispered, pointing at Kira and himself,

"Nice one!" Trent laughed and the two of them blushed smiling,

"As you guessed, they got together shortly after you left and Ethan proposed after Kira got her record deal, he had bought the ring a week earlier and ask me when he should pop the question, I told him make sure that its special" Dr O whispered in Conner's ear who smiled and nodded,

There was a knock at the door and Conner walked over the door, "Mr. Conner McKnight? The man asked when Conner had opened it,

"That depends on who's asking" Conner replied

"Forgive the lateness of the hour, but I heard that two experienced rangers lived here" The man told him

"You were told correct" Trent replied walking over,

"Ah and you must be Mr. Trent Fernandez!" The Man jumped at Trent's sudden appearance,

"You still haven't told us why you're here" Conner told him,

"Ah, forgive me, I need your help" he told them, "My name Is Andrew Hartford"

**I have decided to add S.P.D we all know who Andrew Hartford is so we know what and who's coming in the next chapters.**

**I didn't know the stories of RPM and Samurai well enough so I decided to leave them out. **

**This won't be the last time we see the Mystic Force Rangers, we'll see them in the Final Battle. **


End file.
